


Cristina的秘密

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 双性转，不定期更新的小段子合集，注意避雷。美好都是卡配罗的，OOC都是我的。





	1. Chapter 1

【1】  
Rebecca靠在她的身上，Cristina刚刚很艰难的把这个醉鬼的衣服扒拉了下来揉成一团和她还没有洗的衣服丢在一块，这个世界上的醉鬼都是一样不讲道理的，即使这个醉鬼是个大美人还是你的女朋友也没什么用。  
Cristina把Rebecca的宝贝唐老鸭睡裙找出来给她套上，那条愚蠢的裙子是Rebecca的最爱，裙子下面本来还有配套的泡泡裤，但是Cristina实在是懒的找了，天知道她们俩加起来到底带了多少的衣服。  
Cristina倒了杯柠檬水放到茶几上，把自家傻姑娘托起来，小心的喂了下去，Rebecca喝了几口就摇头不喝了，一个劲的把脸往Cristina的怀里埋，Cristina拿这个小祖宗一点都没办法，只好双手从Rebecca的腋下穿过，把她上身抱起来，贴着自己，把那颗棕色的脑袋头搁自己的颈窝。  
Rebeca像是终于找到了一个舒服的位置，稍微晃了几下就窝着不动。Cristina这才抽得出手拿起自己的手机，果不其然上面一堆一堆的消息，大多数都是Nitika发过来的，一半是问候Rebecca是否还好的，三分之一在不停的道歉，剩下的都是模糊不清的语音消息。  
Cristina很想发一点很严厉的话过去，但是对方是Rebecca的巴西后辈，Rebecca很喜欢她。最终她挑了一条道歉的消息，回到：“KAKA现在还好，但我希望今天是最后一次。”然后她就抛开手机，不看上面像是爆炸了一般的保证，专心致志的抱着自家女朋友。圣保罗的半夜比巴黎还来的灯红酒绿，22楼的钢化玻璃之外就是灯光组成的河流，而钢化玻璃之内是深蓝色的布艺家具、柔软的沙发靠垫和Rebecca温暖的肉体。  
这让Cristina怒气稍微消下去一点，只有上帝能证明，当她如约去酒吧接Rebecca的时候看见Rebecca喝的醉醺醺的在台上跳舞的时候她近乎于是暴怒的。她就知道，巴西帮的超模们约Rebecca出去就没什么好事，无论是大小Ronaldo还是那个一看就是不良的Nitika。  
想到这里，气难平的Cristina睁着一双碧绿的猫眼看着Rebecca的头顶磨牙，最终也只是低头咬了咬Rebecca耳朵，换来一阵傻乎乎的笑，带着酒味的气流喷洒在Cristina的锁骨上，痒的Cristina瑟缩了一下。

【2】  
Cristina第一次遇见Rebecca是在GUCCI秋冬成衣秀，她首次登台走高定。那个时候媒体将她描述为“那个来自葡萄牙贫民窟的小土妞”，因为她一马平川式的平胸、像是营养不良而毫无肌肉曲线的腿、歪七扭八的台步以及差的可怕的品味。  
连她的经纪人门德斯都毫不客气的和她说：“Cristina你很有可能是T台上最大的灾难，但是同样的你也有可能是T台上面最大的惊喜。”  
这个最大的灾难和惊喜差点搞砸了她的第一次高定，由于天气原因，飞机晚点了，无论她怎么在机场和工作人员沟通，她依然没能够换到能够按时起飞的航班，等到她降落的时候，其他模特早就已经在后台化妆准备了。  
对于她的迟到，Alessandra Facchinetti表示了极大的不悦，但是这位矜持的女性并没有将之表达在言语上，也许是看在手里握着颇多优秀模特资源的经纪人门德斯的面子上，她只是微微抬了抬下巴，示意Cristina赶快入场。  
GUCCI的后台像是一个没有硝烟的战场，抱着成衣和别针的工作人员，拎着化妆箱的化妆师，如衣服架子一般光裸的模特，她不得不灰头土脸的躲避每一个人，用蹩脚的英语和他们说“请让我过去”，在那些优雅却不耐烦的意大利口音的“who is she?”中穿行。  
她发誓她绝对不能哭出来，她脱下被工作人员称作的“不知道哪里来的破布”的时候她忍住了；她展露出“瘦骨嶙峋毫无美感”的身体的时候他忍住了；她刚刚坐下化妆，可是化妆师只来及帮她上了底妆就被人叫走的时候她忍住了。她内心认定，她有一天会站上模特之巅，她会让这一切都成为被埋藏的历史，为此她可以忍受一切。  
“你的妆怎么还没弄好？那边已经开始走了！”工作人员看到坐在一旁无人问津的Cristina皱着眉训斥，“真的是，什么都不懂的新人就是麻烦！自己把口红上了，快点！”  
Cristina从柜台上抽了一支不知道是谁的口红，拧开就往嘴上上，却被人拉住了手。那个Rebecca “KAKA”Izecson Dos Santos Leite，全米兰城的宠儿被称为“米兰最昂贵的珠宝”的那个巴西来的KAKA就站在她身后，温柔的抽掉她手里的口红，“Dare you的颜色不对啦，”她把口红的盖子盖上，俯身越过Cristina把手伸到化妆包里面翻找了另外一支，拧开盖子，“我帮你涂？”  
后来这糟糕的一天的场景还经常在cristina的脑海里面重复，绝对是因为“米兰的珍珠”用瘦长的手指挑起了她的下巴得，把口红印在她的嘴唇上的，在她不能理解的抵着下巴的高领遮掩下的像是冰原雪地上的两把长剑的锁骨的“巴西来的KAKA”。

 

【3】  
开始恋爱的时候，Cristina才知道，Rebecca根本是镜头前的那个乖宝宝小天使，她在没有工作的日子里面总是没办法与被子分离，怕冷的要死又不肯老老实实穿保暖内衣，睡在一个被窝的时候会偷偷的把她冰凉的双脚放在Cristina热乎乎的小腿上，冻的cristina一个哆嗦。  
冬天的时候，她这个女朋友在Rebecca心理的地位肯定比不上家里那个巨大的像游泳池一般的浴缸。Rebecca喜欢放满满一缸的热水，让这个浴室都弥漫着充沛的温暖的水汽，把双脚放进浴缸晃一会儿再把浴衣脱掉，心满意足的把自己浸到水下，一头又长又柔软的卷发，在水中像是水藻一般的散开。  
Rebecca再一次浮出水面的时候，脸上就会有一点红扑扑的，要是这个时候Cristina还没准备好要下水，她就会扒着浴缸壁，从水池里面捞出点水甩在Cristina的身上，然后无辜的用着她那双无辜的大眼睛透露出一种难以言喻的羡慕的眼神，盯着Cristina纤细的腰身和肌肉线条分明的双腿。  
虽然有的时候，Cristina也会用同样的眼神看着KAKA的胸和锁骨，但是这不妨碍她问她的女朋友索要一点利息。有的时候是一个甜蜜的吻，有的时候要更不可言说一点。  
Cristina是那样的热爱KAKA深棕色的卷发，却对自己满头小卷是如此的不满，她乐衷于去把头发拉直，可是她的头发和她本人一样的桀骜不驯，总是没几天就开始故技重施的卷在一起。半卷不卷的深咖啡色和长卷的棕褐色在浴缸里面缠绕，像是一杯浓郁的可可。  
过于温暖的水温，让人懒得动弹，cristina下水以后稍微活动一下适应水温以后，就游过去把下巴搭在KAKA的肩上，眯着眼睛看着KAKA微微泛红的耳朵，精巧的耳廓和同样精巧的耳垂。  
如果这个时候，伸出一点舌尖去触碰耳垂上那个小小的精巧的耳洞，会听见一声在满足的喟叹和害怕的颤栗之间的叹息。


	2. Chapter 2

【1】  
“我亲爱的Rebecca，你能和我解释一下这些抹布是哪里来的么？？”Phoebe·Inzaghi——意大利曾经的顶级超模现任vogue主编脸上露出和蔼可亲的微笑，手上的洗衣筐里面装着一打明显是刚刚从烘干机里面掏出来布料。  
沉迷游戏的Rebecca依依不舍的从屏幕分出一个眼神：“哦，那是我刚刚买的衣服啦，Pheobe你老眼昏花到这个程度了吗？”  
“你管这个东西叫做衣服？”Inzaghi的手上刚刚做了指甲，大拇指和食指分外嫌弃的从中拎起一件，“你的衣柜里面能不能储备一点不让你自己看起来胖了二十斤的玩意儿？”  
“哇，Phoebe你真的越来越mean了。”Rebecca翻了一个小白眼，这个表情她做就特别可爱，“gap怎么了，又柔软又好穿还可以丢洗衣机。”  
“而结果就是，明明你体重没有增长但是你的形体教练希望你瘦掉二十斤，”Inzaghi松手让那件可怜的卫衣掉回洗衣筐，“开心嘛？”  
“我抗议！”Rebecca丢了手柄原地蹦起，“我和Alexandra一起买的！为什么就我要减肉！”  
“看看你的腰间肉吧！”Inzaghi走过去毫不留情的在她的腰间揪了一把，Rebecca没能成功闪避，撞在刚刚去晨跑回来的Alexandra·Nesta的身上。这位连续两年被某岛国评为“最想被她踩”和“第一美腿”的超模穿了一条肥大的运动裤——不知道是从哪个工作现场顺回来的，一件洗的发白的灰色露腰工字背心，腰间还系着一个款式旧得仿佛从垃圾堆里面捡回来的腰包。  
“我的眼睛好痛啊，你们能不能不要再用你们糟糕的审美摧残我了！”Inzaghi从风衣的口袋里面摸出手机，“我要去打个电话。”  
“打给谁？”  
“你们的穿搭顾问，他们是白拿工资不干活的嘛！还是没毕业就来上班了！”  
“哇，phoebe真的是越来越mean了。”Rebecca看着Inzaghi真的接到一个电话然后匆匆的跑上楼，把洗衣筐丢在地上。  
“你有见过vogue主编不mean的？”Alexandra耸耸肩，从洗衣筐里面翻出一件开衫披上，去冰箱里面拿果汁，“随着她在职时间越来越长，她会越来越mean的。”  
“帮我拿一罐呗。”Rebecca坐回去拿手柄，眨巴一双小鹿眼看着Alexandra。  
“不行，””Alexandra断然拒绝，“Phoebe禁止你喝一切的饮料，如果你再胖下去，维密的大翅膀都要掩盖不了你没腰的事实了。”

【2】  
“空调还没修好？”Rebecca单脚站在玄关脱掉脚上的绑带高跟鞋，家里依旧和烤箱似的，跟她出门的时候没什么差别，也有可能变得更热了。  
Cristina把自己完全的贴在地上，她柔韧性不错，远远的看过去贴合度好的就像是一块长在地上的地毯似的，一头刚刚为了时装周接的长发铺在地上就像是流苏，“还没，他们说估计要明天才有空来修。”  
Cristina的声音听起来有气无力的，感觉要被这个房间的热度给蒸发了。  
“怎么不出门开个房间？”Rebecca光脚跑到她女朋友的边上，也躺着，旁边的人身上的热度渐渐辐射到她身上。米兰的夏天可真够热的。  
“怕你回家见不到人。”Cristina挪了一挪，虽然她保证她爱Rebecca百分之一百，但是这么热的天气，原谅她拒绝和女朋友汗津津的黏在一起——哪怕她身上还有一点从车上带下来的冷气也不行。  
“怕打电话打扰我的话你可以发个简讯给我嘛。”Rebecca对于女友转移阵地有点小不情愿，伸长手去够Cristina的手，碰到手腕以后在一点一点往下勾住Cristina的手指。  
Cristina空着的那只手举了起来，在半空中晃了一晃，手里拿着一只手机，手机下端还挂着一长串叮铃铛啷的米老鼠唐老鸭——她们去年去洛杉矶走秀的时候顺带着去了迪士尼，在那边的小卖部以高出市场价3倍的价格买回来的。Rebecca相当的喜欢，那个时候就绑上了手机。“亲爱的KAKA，你这个月第几次忘带了？”  
“原谅我嘛！”Rebecca一看见那一大串就笑了，翻身过去抢手机，“我补偿你，晚上酒店我买单行不？”  
Cristina顺势向左一滚，把手机压在肚子下面，两只手叠在下巴下面别过脸不看Rebecca，“我就知道你一和米兰帮出去就不需要我了，不给我视频不给我电话，连忘记带手机都没有发现，说好了网瘾少女人设呢？”  
“哪有嘛，你看我不是一拍完就回来了嘛！”Rebecca跑到Cristina脸的那边，伸出手把女友气呼呼的脸捧在手上。  
“哦，那谁送你回来的？”  
“Phoebe和Adriana。”Rebecca的手顺着女友漂亮的肩颈曲线和瘦削的手臂线条下去，准备悄悄的把自己的手机救出来。  
“哪个Adriana？”Cristina默不作声的转移了手机位置，“意大利的还是乌克兰的？”  
“Shevchenko，Sheva。”  
“我就知道！”Cristina翻身做起来，手里还紧紧捏着人质，“昨天她给你点赞点的比我还快！不是说乌克兰第一超模嘛很忙的嘛，怎么有空一天到晚看你的ins！”  
“哇，这都要吃醋啊！”Rebecca抱手臂，学Cristina嘟嘴，“那你和Sese上次还一起去夜店呢！趁我不在的那次！”  
“而你事后都不问我！一点都不关心我！”Cristina已经绷不住快笑出来了，但是还是竭力保持着严肃的表情，“我好伤心啊！”  
“差不多行了啊！”Rebecca探出上身把手机捞回来，顺手插到皮带里面，又伸出双手把Cristina拉起来，“我们去你喜欢的有无边泳池的那家住，晚餐挑你喜欢的餐厅，我绝对不发表意见好么？”  
“你要穿我上次给你买的那条驼色皮裙。”Cristina一边起一边耍赖。  
“你要热死我么？”Rebecca笑出两条可爱的眼纹，“好好好穿穿穿，我相信你收拾好了两人份的行李了吧？”  
“那好吧，”Cristina狡黠的笑了，“出门前的最后一句话。”  
“？”  
“你的宝贝手机要掉了。”

【3】  
“亲爱的！”Cristina一阵风一样的从二楼跑下来，她的宝贝正在客厅里面一边玩健身球一边看圣经，“我找不到我晚上穿的裙子了？”  
Rebecca的腰贴上健身球，慢慢往下仰，Cristina在她的眼里都是倒立着的，就脚上那双和她的兔子拖鞋一起买的大猫拖鞋的两个圆圆的玻璃眼看上去是正的，印出她的眼睛——自从决定封腿以后她就没怎么打理过她的头发，长得又长又乱，像是水藻一样，“哪条裙子？”  
“那条彩虹色的，我上次去日本的时候买的，和我的钻石耳钉特别搭的那条。”Cristina走过来抽走Rebecca手里的旧约，“我记得我让George熨烫整齐收起来了，可是它现在明显不在我的衣柜里面，我特意准备留给今天的慈善晚会穿的！”  
“我能问一下为什么么？”  
“你不觉得她和今天的主题很搭么？”  
“什么主题？”Rebecca心不在焉的想她应该去修一下头发了，“MyLittle Pony？”  
“当然不是——算了，”Cristina打算争辩一下，但是想想自家女友和Inzaghi练得越来越刻薄的嘴，还是放弃了，“KAKA你真的不去么？”  
“不了，我封腿了，而且也没有收到请柬。”Rebecca从健身球上弹起来，“乖啦，你又不是第一次出席活动，难道还要我陪么？”  
“对啊，没有你我会心碎而死的。”Cristina把旧约背到身后，躲闪的不让Rebecca拿到。  
“没有人会因为一个香槟和马卡龙充足的活动——除非你过敏。”Rebecca够不着她的书，只好把自己挂在Cristina身上，“明显的你没有——不过你回来肯定要加大运动是真的。”  
“但是我对没有你这件事情过敏。”Cristina把旧约放到桌上，专心抱着Rebecca，“真的不陪我去？”  
“不去，但是我可以给你准备醒酒茶，”Rebecca抬起头，把手指按到Cristina的嘴唇上，她已经很久没有看到过她的嘴唇上只有润唇膏露出原本的唇色的样子，“还有暖被窝。”  
“最起码加上明天陪我晨跑。”  
“成交。”Rebecca享受和自家女朋友的亲昵时刻，“对于你的那件彩虹色的裙子我很遗憾，不过你为什么不试试我挑的那条白色流苏搭配祖母绿的裙子呢？化妆师很快就要来了。”


End file.
